


Aihime

by Eleanor_Devil, mirage05



Series: BoruMitsu Collection [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirage05/pseuds/mirage05
Summary: As Mitsuki sees most of his friends getting married and having children of their own, he begins to wish for more in his lonely life. This leads to him making Boruto an unexpected proposal. [Adult! Next Gen]





	1. Mitsuki's Wish

Mitsuki stared at that little baby in the hospital's nursery; well actually there was more than one baby in that room, each one of them with their name written in their crib, some were there with their parents and others were alone, some were awake and others were sleeping.  
But Mitsuki, for once, wasn't minding all the other babies around him, he was starting particularly at the black haired baby boy that had been born just a few hours ago. The man's golden eyes stared at the name too.

Shikaharu Uchiha-Nara.

Son and first born of two of his friends, one of them being Mitsuki's former teammate and the current Hokage; nonetheless Mitsuki had delivered this child himself, he had been the first one to hold the baby boy, to see him open his mouth and shout his first cries into the world before passing him to his parents.

Albeit, it wasn't the first child Mitsuki had brought to the world, after all it was part of his job in Konoha's hospital; and it also wasn't the first child from close friends that he had seen been born even if he hadn't been the one to deliver them.

And still... with the lives of all those babies and their parents he touched... he couldn't remember ever being hit with such a sensation... it was pretty overwhelming really. To observe the creation of another living being from the beginning... listening to its heartbeat... watching it grow in its mother's belly…

He was coming more and more to the realization that he wasn't just getting used to it, enjoy it... he was fascinated. And often, from time to time... he wondered how it would be to have a child of his own…

Despite already being in his middle 20's, Mitsuki hadn't found anyone to be with; sure he had dated a few here and there but they barely lasted or Mitsuki just didn't feel "the connection" with them, not in the same way Shikadai and Sarada had with each other or the same way Sumire and her husband, Raiden, had.

But Mitsuki, despite not having found the so called 'soulmate' for himself yet, felt that he was ready to have a child of his own; he didn't really care if there wasn't the second parent like in most children's lives, he would love the child in double if needed.

These thoughts continued to wander in Mitsuki's head, so much that by the end of the day, after his shift was over the blue haired man found himself calling Karin through his phone as he made his way back home.

Karin's tone was light and cheerful as she replied to him. "How nice to hear from you again, Mitsuki. I hope everything is good in Konoha?"  
The young man couldn't help a small but genuine smile. No matter how old he became, Karin's motherly instinct toward him never changed - and he was actually glad for that. They chatted light-heartedly for a while, just catching up as they always do in their calls, before Mitsuki finally decided to bring up the subject he originally called for.

"Karin... I needed your advice about something." He took a deep breath. Yes, his father had Karin running this... business for a while now... but it wasn't like Mitsuki gave it a lot of thought before. "I... I decided that I really want to raise a child of my own."

The question caught Karin by surprise, of course it did Mitsuki had never showed interest in this before. The woman tried to understand why the sudden change of heart.

"Why is that Mitsuki? I mean, you know it's a big responsibility."

Mitsuki sighed "I know." he sat down on a bench near the park, watching some kids playing together "But I feel like something is missing in my life and working daily with children has made me realize that I want one."

Karin remained silent for a minute. Well, it wasn't really hard to see where Mitsuki was coming from... he had always been a sensitive and caring person after all. For a brief second she had the image of a mini-Mitsuki, one that called the young man on the phone with her papa... and she couldn't help a smile.

"Well..." she sighed. "You know the process, Mitsuki... Human genes consist of 23 pairs of chromosomes, ideally coming from two parents. Direct cloning is still not a process that's fully developed, one that the resulting baby might not survive." She had to pause because what she was gonna ask next was... extremely personal. "Do you... I mean can you think of someone...?" She had to leave the end of the sentence dangling.

Mitsuki on his end was silent too, before he had called Karin he had decided that he didn't simply want a clone of himself, he didn't just want his father to make another mini clone so that he could raise him. No..that's not what he intended...so when Karin asked if he had anyone in mind, in reality the answer was yes but he still needed to confirm this.

"I do but..I haven't talked to them yet nor I know if they will accept."

He could hear the small sigh Karin tried to hold back "Well, as soon as you are ready to go with this, just call me. I will have everything ready."

"Thank you, Karin."

The call ended and Mitsuki's arm dropped from his ear down to his lap. His eyes still not moving from those children playing in the park.  
He stayed still for a while before eventually standing up and walking back home...a bigger house than the one he had when he first moved to Konoha.

But still, it was an empty house.

He pulled off his jacket and put it on the hanger, but didn't turn on the light as he continued walking into the house. It was like he was there for the first time... which was a funny feeling, but he didn't elaborate on that. He just continued to move in silently.

The house consisted of two more rooms other than his bedroom, the living room and the kitchen. One was his study, the room in which he spent most of his time when he's home really. The other was a plain, one-bed only guestroom.The young man walked in there.

It was almost like the room was changing right before his eyes. He would need a crib there... and a little dresser with a changing table... maybe he should also paint the walls because right now they were a dull yellow. Blue if it was a boy, pink if it was a girl…

He didn't know when he started thinking of that, but he suddenly imagined himself as the proud father of a little girl... a warmness settled in his heart as he thought more of it.

He didn't go to his study this time, actually he hadn't even realized that had sat down on the guestroom bed, still imagining all the chances it would need when...if the baby came.

Mitsuki also imagined all the changes the room would have to suffer yet again as the child started growing. How would they be? Quiet like him? Or the complete opposite?

All these thoughts eventually made the blue haired man lay on the bed and drift off to sleep where the thoughts became dreams...very good dreams about his future child.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A couple of days later, Mitsuki returned from a mission. It was funny how Sarada assured the missions kept going despite being on maternity leave; that woman worked way more than he did in the hospital, it was amazing how Shikadai managed to make her sit down, relax and just enjoy the time she had with their baby.

Boruto was also part of the team that had taken this mission, so the two men were just chatting as they walked past the Konoha gates.

"So how was your last date, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked with a hidden chuckle, knowing perfectly well how that date had gone

"Aww man, don't even get me started," the blond complained. It was amusing to Mitsuki that he still retained his trademark pout from when they were back as academy students. He guessed some things never changed. 

"She just kept talking and talking, about oh how many places she had been in the world already, about how her father was willing to pay for another travel just at the end of this month... I mean even if she wasn't this self-aware, I was like how are we gonna keep this up, 'ttebasa..." He sighed in mock exasperation. "I. have. the. worst. luck. When it comes to girls anyway." 

He then glanced at his best friend, and a smile quickly raised the corners of his lips. "What about you Mitsuki? Wait, lemme guess... you still don't sleep well enough with the time you spend in the hospital, yet alone another date?" His tone was light and teasing.

Mitsuki hummed before showing one of his trademark smiles towards Boruto "I actually had two dates this week" the look on Boruto's face was amusing "But they didn't work out, I guess I'm probably picky when it comes to dates. Or maybe I just don't need to date anyone to be happy."

Boruto pouted again "Well you don't exactly have people asking you to give them grandchildren already" Mitsuki chuckled knowing exactly who he was talking about. Lady Hinata was a very kind person and wanted to see her children happy as well...and of course she wanted them to give her grandchildren.

And ever since Naruto retired from his position as Hokage, he had joined his wife in doing the same. Mitsuki could only guess Boruto was driving crazy.

However soon the smile on the blue haired disappeared, becoming a more thoughtful and serious face "Boruto...I have been thinking..."

"Hm? What, you want to make changes in your living room again?"

"I want to have a child."

That effectively rendered Boruto speechless and more than that, the shock made him just gape at Mitsuki... and walk straight into a light pole. "Ugh... damn..." he muttered as he rubbed his nose, and then turned to his friend again. 

"Come again, a-a child?" he stammered. He had never thought of Mitsuki's father, the feared sannin as a grandpa type (well he never gave him much thought, period) but still found himself asking, "What, is your parent driving you crazy about grandchildren too?"

Mitsuki actually chuckled at that... he couldn't ever imagine his father being like that to be honest. It would be downright out of character. "No... he doesn't really care about that stuff." The thoughtful look was still on his face, although softened by a small smile. "I guess... working in the pediatric ward was bound to bring that out sooner or later..."

"But...uh..I mean...kids...babies ....they need attention, they are a huge responsibility and not that I don't think you can't handle that because I think you already do an amazing job at the hospital but..." he looked straight at Mitsuki "They pee, they poop with a killing smell...and they cry a lot. Are you sure you are ready for all that??"

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow "You do all that stuff you named too...and you're an adult."

"It's not the same and you know it Mitsuki" he crossed his arms "But well...if that's what you really want, I will support you. But how are you going to do that if you don't have...you know a second person?"

"I will be going to Karin, I've told you about the laboratory she has been working on and she has had success cases." he stopped in his tracks, Boruto followed and that was when Mitsuki looked at him directly in the eyes "But for that to work I...do need a second person's DNA."

"Oh." was all Boruto could offer to say, pretty much on the dark about the whole genetics and cloning. He thought for a minute about it. "Well... did you think about it? I mean who would be that second person... It is kind of a big decision, a life-altering one even..."

Mitsuki shook his head slightly, his expression serene but serious. "I'm not going to ask for the person to take responsibility... it's my decision to have a child after all, they'll just be the donor, and it's only understandable if they don't want children anytime soon. But..." he paused for a moment, and his eyes glazed as his thoughts wandered. "I... don't really fancy about walking up to a complete stranger for it. It should be someone I know, someone I trusted... preferably someone I had a bond with for some time now..."

"But then who...?" the blond was kinda perplexed now. Seeing that a lot of the girls their age were married or at least engaged at this era... who could it be...?

Mitsuki's mind would probably remain a big mystery for him for years to come.

There was a silence for a while and then Mitsuki stopped walking which caused Boruto to do the same but their eyes never left each other out of sight.

"Boruto..." Mitsuki finally murmured "If I have to pick someone that I really trust, to be part of my child's genetics...then I would like that to be you."


	2. Boruto's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto makes a life changing decision regarding Mitsuki's request

The blond's azure eyes widened in surprise and shock at the same time, he froze where he was and his mind went blank. The only thing wandering in his brain right now were Mitsuki's words.

Despite knowing he had shocked his best friend, Mitsuki had this soft and understanding smile as the wind blew past them, making their hairs and clothes move along with it.

And then Mitsuki closed his eyes but the smile was still there "I know it's something big to ask for you and I would never force you to accept it..but you are an important person in my life, I am here thanks to you and all I want is for my future child to be like you."

Boruto opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish out of water... which probably wasn't that far off a metaphor. He was completely caught off guard, which was saying something, because all this time knowing Mitsuki he thought he would've gotten used to his... surprises already... But this was something far beyond his imagination capability.

Even when dating those girls (and failing each time), even when he thought that he could have taken things seriously with one or two of them... this step wasn't even the last thing he had on mind. Child meant responsibility... and really, even though Mitsuki claimed he wouldn't have to be bothered with the child... could he not, if it comes to that?

Which brought another thing to his mind. He... was taking this in an even stride so far, actually thinking beyond the obvious question he should think of first... This wasn't a discussion he was having with a girlfriend. Even though he came to accept Mitsuki as a clone... the whole thing was still kind of out-of-worldly for him…

And still, Mitsuki's smile didn't fade. "You... don't have to answer now. I didn't expect you to." he said calmly, just gazing at him with a level look.

Before Boruto could even think of a possible answer for Mitsuki, his friend had started to walk past him and all the blond could do was follow him with his confused gaze.

For a moment Mitsuki stopped in his tracks, then turned slightly to Boruto but still with his smile "Get some rest Boruto, we had a long mission." and just like that the blue haired man had disappeared with a single jump into a roof, leaving his best friend alone and still very confused with everything that had just happened.

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

As the days continued passing, Mitsuki hadn't received an answer from Boruto and the more the days passed, the more Mitsuki had come to terms that he would have to settle for a stranger as the donor for the conception of his child.

Deep inside, you could say he was disappointed however it's not like he didn't think of the possibility that Boruto wouldn't accept his offer; it was indeed a big step and maybe too much to ask despite the two men being very close.

He couldn't blame Boruto.

And that's why...Mitsuki was caught by surprise when he saw Boruto walk in his office at the hospital.

"Boruto?" he gently put down the pen with which he was writing some documents and very slowly stood up from his chair, his eyes never leaving the blond.

The Uzumaki was a bit abrupt in his moves, almost made Mitsuki lean slight back when Boruto walked up to his table and slammed his hands on the wood. A very serious look shining in his blue eyes.

"I will give you an answer for your request. On a condition, I want you to answer me two questions."

Mitsuki's amber eyes blinked, very slowly but the apathetic expression remained in his features "Okay." was his simple answer

Boruto went back to his still position and crossed his arms over his chest "Okay. First question...how bad do you want this child? Second question, why me?"

Just as Mitsuki was about to answer, there was an announcement for him, calling him to the newborn ICU. "Come with me." the blue haired man told his friend before heading out, the footsteps behind him being the indicator that Boruto did follow his words.

And so Mitsuki fell in step with his work, checking on a preemie placed in an incubator for breathing problems. The baby was so tiny... fragile... but it didn't slip the blond's attention that she was reacting well to Mitsuki's movements and treatment, relaxing more and more as her breathing became easier.

To his surprise, the next thing his friend did was to allow him into the room, after he wore some protective outfit of course.

Mitsuki took the newborn's tiny hand in his hands... and to his astonishment, those tiny fingers curled on the man's pinky finger, almost as in searching a reassurance.

"Precisely because of this..." Mitsuki murmured softly, his eyes on the preemie. "I want... need... to leave behind someone I... watch over from the beginning... someone I can watch grow... and hold my hand, as I will hold hers - or his - throughout my life..." Maybe this wasn't the exact answer to his question, but there was no doubt... it was clear in his tone that Mitsuki really, really yearned for this child.

It almost made Boruto's heart ache.

"And as for why I chose you..." The blue haired man turned to him, and his smile was genuine, small but sincere. "I am what I am because of you, Boruto. Maybe I didn't get to choose to be friends with you at first but... through your friendship, I got to become something much more than an empty shell, a copy of the person who created me."

"Heh...well...back in there I thought I was the reason you didn't want to stay in the village" maybe back in those days it wasn't entirely false this statement, although Mitsuki had made it clear to him that it wasn't because he hated him. He just needed to find himself. "But...this child...Mitsuki, you know my genetics carry a lot more than just...well...simple DNA."

Mitsuki's eyes drifted again back to the baby in the incubator "I'm aware of that and if it comes to that then I will ready myself for that situation, I don't care about power and you know it. This child could even be born without chakra and I would still love him or her with my whole existence." he closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh "I just want to love someone...the same way your parents love you and your sister and this child having a piece of you in them? I know they would shine bright as you."

Boruto blinked and Mitsuki sighed again, that smile and look from days ago returning "But I've told you, I am not going to force you to do this."

Boruto heaved a deep breath, and Mitsuki felt like his best friend was trying to come to terms with something... with his decision. The young blue haired man was patient while he waited for Boruto, rearranging his belongings to return to the office in the meantime, trying not to let it show just how much he worried about the coming answer…

"I..." Boruto began, then paused for a second to gulp. "I do want to help you... You are my best friend and I can't hold back while it's something so important to you..." He raised his head to look squarely into his eyes, and there was nothing but pure sincerity in it.

Mitsuki, of course, couldn't hold back the smile that made its way to his face; usually it was known this man always managed to fake smiles even he was clearly not okay but after spending so many years next to him, Boruto had come to understand when said smiles were fake and when they weren't.

This one wasn't fake.

Although, the Uzumaki had to admit that he did not expect Mitsuki to pull him into a hug, a quite tight one that almost knocked the air out of his lungs. But soon he returned that gesture by patting slightly his friend's back.

"Thank you, Boruto." Mitsuki started "I will forever be grateful to you."

"Heh...like I said, this is something really important to you so how can I say no."

They parted from the hug but still stared at each other "Just so you know, I want you to be the godfather of this child" Boruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly while a grin made its way to his face.

"Deal then" he said "So um...what will I have to do?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

And so the months passed, much more slower than Boruto would have guessed... He always had something to preoccupy him, whether that be a mission, or help around the town, which had been very frequent lately... for some unknown reason Boruto was getting along pretty well with kids, and so his little friends always wanted to see more of him, leaving him pretty much with no free time at all.

He wasn't complaining, not at all, having fallen to the easy rhythm of life after peace had once again been established in the ninja world, and it had become a fundamental task to make it a safer place for the generations to come.

But all the while, quite often during his daily routine... he couldn't help but wonder how it was going on... with Mitsuki.

The donation had been successfully complete, and actually almost a month later Mitsuki had received news from Karin saying that the embryo was stable and growing. It was after receiving those news that his best friend had requested Sarada to leave Konohagakure for the next months so that he could accompany the process personally.

Sarada had accepted and the next day Mitsuki left back to Otogakure. He didn't receive news ever since.

Specifically today was a busy day in the village, well the Uzumaki could guess it was in every village but nevermind that, for it was the day many couples adored to celebrate. Valentines Day.

While walking around the town, Boruto would see many girls offering their beloveds the typical handmade chocolates; heck even his mother still made chocolates for his father and the blond still chuckled at the image of Naruto drowling when he saw Hinata had made that delicious sweet.

Boruto didn't care much for Valentines Day however girls in town didn't care and earlier this morning he had woke up with his doorstep full of bags with chocolates from many many girls. All he could think was that he was going to take forever to eat all that and could only hope his stomach didn't start hurting.

Breaking him from his thoughts, his cellphone rang loud; the blond man reached for it and almost jumped from his seat when he saw who the caller was.

Mitsuki.

It came as another surprise for him when he nearly jumped on the phone, too eager to get to hear his voice again. "Mitsuki??" he gasped out, almost breathless in his haste.

He could hear the smile in his best friend's answering tone. "Just as I thought... I knew the Boruto I know would be sitting by his phone, jumping up at every ring of it."

"Never mind that now." the blond continued in a rush. "What've you been doing all this time?" Of course he knew the answer, but still... he just couldn't keep the intrigue from his voice.

"Actually..." there was a small pause at the other end of the line. "I might be seeing you sooner than you think."

"Wait what?" did that mean what he thought it meant? He was coming back? "You're coming back?! Wait uh tell me when, I can go pick you at the train station!" he sounded quite excited, he didn't even know why.

Again he heard the smile "No need, I'm almost reaching the gates. Just called you because I thought you would like to meet this heavily sleeping bundle I have currently wrapped around my chest."

Boruto's jaw almost dropped "Y-you mean you're... right now you're... and by a bundle you mean...?"

This time, there was a full chuckle. "Really Boruto, some things never change, do they?"

"Don't come in from the gates!" The blond almost yelled in a rush, feeling his pulse quickening as the whole impact of the words dawned on him. "I'll meet you just out of them okay?" Damn if he wanted to see the... baby... himself first…

He didn't even hear the reply before he ended the call and began rushing to the gates, his mind in overdrive. The baby... the baby that has a part of him in his or her DNA... the closest he would possibly feel to a…

No... even that thought made him feel almost dizzy. He tried to keep his mind mostly blank as he completed the route.

He jumped from roof to roof, stair to stair trying to be faster than time itself. And finally the gates were there, just a few steps more.

His eyes weren't tricking him when he saw a figure leaning against a tree just a little outside the border of the gate. It was him, thank goodness he listened to him.

"Mitsuki!" He saw the blue haired man raise his head to face him with that welcoming smile. But then Mitsuki raised his free hand and put his index finger over his lips, indicating silence.

"She is asleep but I would like us to reach home first before she starts crying."

“Oh” Boruto instinctively put his hand over his mouth but realization hit him like a truck as he processed Mitsuki’s words, so he spoke again but lower “Wait…” _she_ ”?”

The blue haired man’s smile spread as he adjusted the baby in his arms before pulling apart a bit of the warm blanket, revealing the baby’s face.

“Boruto...this is Aihime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aihime (愛姫) literally means "love princess"
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new, small, collab fanfic done between me and mirage05!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
